Thawed Out
by GentlemanJones
Summary: Ruby and Weiss love each other and start to explore what it's like to love and be loved (fluff not smut)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ever story without an English teacher peering over my shoulder and telling me what to do constantly so please leave your feed pbacl and tell me what I can improve and work on and thank you, Jones out.**

 **Ruby's POV**

Ruby was so annoyed, she was in love with Weiss but she knew that she would never be up to her level. She looked down from her bed which was suspended up above Weiss.

"She looks so peaceful and beautiful when she sleeps" Ruby whispered to herself.

 **Weiss' POV**

Weiss was dreaming and it was about Ruby, for you see she was in love with Ruby but she wasn't aware of that fact yet. Being brought up in the Schnee household she had always thought she was going to be married off to some rich tit who she didn't love.

"Lest do this" Weiss yelled as they where staring down a circling Nevermore using the same tactic they used in the forest in their first day at beacon academy, having Yang and Blake create a slingshot with the help of Weiss' runes to fling Ruby at the screeching Grimm. When Ruby was flung at the Nevermore her dreamscape changed and Ruby was jumping through the air right at her and when Weiss caught Ruby she suddenly awoke from her dream and was confused about what her dream had just turned into, she just shrugged it off and when back to sleep.

 **Next Day**

 **Ruby's POV**

Ruby's alarm went off suddenly jerking her awake, she thought about her dream last night wondering what it was about she realised it was about Weiss and in her dream she had told Weiss about her feelings for her and she immediately got shot down by her saying "you are in now good enough for me, I am the heiress of a multibillion corporation whilst you are just a sad little girl". Ruby started to cry as she remembered her dream and Blake saw this after finishing her daily meditation.

"Hey Ruby is everything ok you're normally so happy when you wake up" she asked quizzically.

"Oh Blake don't worry about it it was just a sad dream that's all" Ruby replied as she quickly wiped away her tears and put on a brave face.

"If you want to talk about I'm it here for you" Blake reassured her. Ruby just gave a quick nod and a smile to Blake's words.

That day went by pretty uneventfully, Ruby tried to warm up to Weiss a bit more than usual yet she just kept up her icy demeanour towards her which only added to Ruby's assumption of Weiss not feeling the same way about her. Later that evening when Ruby was all curled up in her bunk she started to think about Weiss again because over the past few weeks it was the only thing that was going through her mind, she was so obsessed with Weiss she couldn't even concentrate on her school work. Ruby's mind trailed off and started to think about the possibility that Weiss might actually feel the same about her but part of her brain immediately shot that down "she's just so perfect with her slim body and being so skilled in everything she does there is no way that she would be into me" she thought and with that thought she fell asleep.

 **Next Day**

 **Weiss' POV**

Weiss woke up again to a dream about Ruby, this time Ruby said that she was in love with Weiss and she was pleasantly taken aback by this statement because she thought that no-one could like her because she thought she was ugly with her skinny body, scars and her icy demeanour. Throughout the day she had her mind on what Ruby had said in her dream and something about it was niggling on her mind. It was only at the end of the day that she finally realised what was annoying her all day and that was the fact that Ruby had been acting surprisingly nice to her over the past few weeks, waking her up with coffee most mornings and taking all of her advice on her schoolwork and sparring lessons. With this thought she also fell asleep.

 **A Few Days Later**

Weiss woke up late that day because she had forgot to put her scroll on charge the night prior due to the fact that she was thinking about Ruby all night. Once Yang had finally woken properly she pulled aside to ask her a few questions.

"Yang look I'm not sure how to put this too well but I'll try, I've had someone on my mind lately and slowly but surely I've been developing feelings for this person and I'm worried what the school and my father might think about it because this person is another woman" Weiss worryingly said to Yang.

"Weiss Weiss Weiss" Yang chuckled, "in this day and age no-one will care at all if you're asexual, bisexual, gay or straight, I mean look at me and Blake" Yang reassured Weiss.

"Oh thank you so much for that Yang it means a whole lot to me" Weiss sighed.

"But I do have one question Weiss, who's the lucky girl" Yang joked.

"That's what I was worried about Yang. It's your sister" Weiss replied scared.

"No need to worry Weiss because I'm her sister I already know about something" Yang teased.

"What is it Yang... WHAT" Weiss yelled.

"It's that she loves you too Weiss" Yang smiled

 **Ruby's POV**

"YAAAY" Ruby heard jolting her from her sleep causing her to fall out of bed.

"Oh shit" yang said and she quickly stuck out her arms and caught her little sister breaking her fall.

"What happened is everything ok" Ruby sleepily asked.

"Oh everything is better than fine" Weiss blushed.

"Why what happened" Ruby asked.

Yang smirked "Look Ruby I know you are in love with Weiss"

"Yang how did you know. Oh my god you're so embarrassing Yang" Ruby cried as she burst out into tears and stormed out of the room.

"You might want to go follow her Weiss" Yang whispered.

 **Weiss' POV**

"Ruby wait up" Weiss yelled winded because she had just chased Ruby around the whole campus.

"Don't bother Weiss you're too good for me anyway" Ruby cried

"No Ruby that is not true at all" Weiss said as her eyes started to tear up.

"What do you mean Weiss" Ruby said confused.

Weiss walked over to Ruby and pulled her into her embrace and whispered into her ear "because I love you".

Ruby looked at her quizzically and was about to say something when Weiss leaned in and kissed her.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Hey people sorry for the last chapter I'm not used to writing stories yet and I was exhausted the night I wrote that so the story was kinda rushed, well not kinda it was rushed. So with this story I have gotten ideas of how to write it from a couple of others so hopefully it will be better. Oh and also this chapter is set a few weeks later so Ruby and Weiss are closer now.**

She fiddled with the construction paper pausing to look at the bright assortments of cards that we're all around her before turning to glare at the pile of failures. Ruby sighed and dramatically slumped into the table and regretting it after she got a splinter "OW" she hissed. This was so much harder than she thought it would be. She had opted to buy a gift for Weiss as it was their first Valentine's Day together but to make a card go with it was a bit more difficult than she expected. The pile of failures was growing by the minute and was slowly isolating her in the small corner table of the school library.

"Ugh" the scythe wielder groaned popping her head down onto the table with a loud thunk.

How was finding the right words to say so difficult, it was much easier every morning when she woke Weiss up, so why was just writing this down so first attempts after reading it had been so mushy and sentimental she cringed, even though Weiss wasn't as harsh to her as she once was giving her a card like that would test the limits of the tolerance she has for her girlfriend's antics.

She crumpled up another card and over the hours countless more followed suit. Eventually she got down to her last card and started to write something down but got stuck after just 'I love you', she contemplated over this line for the next few minutes and eventually looked up at the looming clock that was above her and realised what time it she shoved all of her failed attempts at cards into her bag and rushed back towards her dorm. Once she realised that her shared room was empty she sighed and slumped down onto her's and Weiss' now shared bed and decided that she was going to ask her sister for some help.

She found Yang right where she thought she would be, on one of the fighting mats in the gym sparring hand to hand with Pyrrha, she paused to have a look at the match "it's quite graceful" she thought, with Pyrrha's more showy but still useful flips and twirls and Yang's more methodical blocks and punches. Pyrrha glanced away and saw Ruby looking at their fight and Yang taking this as an opening charged not knowing that Pyrrha was foxing her out, as Yang rushed forward Pyrrha rolled to the side and stuck her leg out at the last second causing Yang to trip and fall off of the mat. "You were foxing me" Yang laughed always loving a good fight "well there was no other way I could have won" Pyrrha jokingly mocked "but anyway Yang your sister is here to talk to you".

"Hey sis, what's up" Yang asked whilst slumping down onto a bench. "Oh not much" Ruby replied "I was just gonna so you for some advice." She sighed. "I've been thinking all day about what to write to Weiss in her Valentine's Day card but I can't think of anything, they're all too sappy and cheesy". Yang sat there for a moment and chuckled "Well first you need a cup" she saw Ruby's confused expression and elaborated "Well you get a cup and inside there is a tiny little note saying 'we make a great CUPle". Ruby burst out laughing at her sisters silly puns "Oh that's beautiful but sadly I want something more serious. But first lemme guess you gave Blake a pear saying 'we make a great pear' or something like that".

Weiss relieved of finally being out of her Saturday extension classes walked into the dorm and was relieved to see no-one occupying it. She laid down onto her bed and noticed Ruby's open backpack with some colourful cards sticking out of it. Curious she picked one up and realised what it was, blushing she took out another and over a few minutes she pulled out more and more and more slowly turning so red she was rivalling Ruby's cape. Weiss heard a creak coming from the other side of the room and saw Ruby walking through the doorway. "Ruby what are these" chuckled Weiss clearly knowing "No no no no no no no. You weren't supposed to find them" Ruby cried turning somehow redder than Weiss " you don't have to be embarrassed Ruby their sweet".

Weiss pulled a still salmon coloured Ruby into a tight embrace "You really didn't have to do this for me Ruby you know I don't celebrate Valentine's Day", "I know Weiss but I couldn't help myself since this is our first one together i had to get you something", "oh really Ruby" Weiss asked curious to what her childish girlfriend got her "what is it then".

"That my dear Weiss is for after our date"

"Ruby what are you talking about you never mentioned a date"

"that was because it was a surprise now quick get ready our reservation is in a hour"

"what reservation and where"

"You will just have to find out" Ruby smirked ducking into the bathroom.

"That was some good food Ruby, I didn't know something so simple and cheap could be so delicious"

"I told you this steakhouse was good Weiss" Ruby happily groaned "but you didn't believe me"

"Oh I know Ruby don't rub it in, but I do think I'll be in a food coma for the rest of the week"

"Now come on Weiss we'll walk it off, plus there's something I want to show you". After walking around for a little bit Ruby led Weiss up a hill that overlooked the beautiful vale ocean.

"Oh my dust Ruby this is beautiful"

"I know this is why I reserved our table so early". They both sat down enjoying the view as the sun started to set. Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out a small wooden box and as she opened it she smiled. Inside there was a small silver bracelet with two tiny gold emblems on it, one a rose and the other a snowflake. Gently Ruby clasped it around Weiss's wrist. Weiss gasped as she saw the piece "Ruby what is this" she squealed

"It's for you Weiss"

"How could you afford such a piece Ruby, you're almost broke"

"Well the metal was mine you see and all I did was ask a jeweller to make a design"

"It's so beautiful" Weiss whispered as she kissed Ruby and snuggled up into her girlfriends shoulder and there they lay on a beautiful summers evening up on a grassy hill as they watched the sun set they fell asleep.

 **There we go second chapter down. And before anyone tells me otherwise when I said a beautiful summers evening I'm from Australia so Valentine's Day is during summer for me anyway like last chapter thank you for reading and please if you have any ideas or feed back please pm me and I'll answer and thank you (a lot)**

 **GentlemanJones out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to any of you that actually enjoyed this very short failure but I was not happy with it so I have decided to stop it and have started on a new story revolving around the exact same people just with better writing and characters and maybe a few oc's thrown in but yeah so yet again if you enjoyed this sorry but it will be taken down soon


End file.
